The present disclosure relates to content repositories, and more specifically, to managing the format of the files contained therein to prevent files from becoming unusable as their formats become unsupported.
Content repositories can hold numerous files, especially as storage media becomes cheaper and technology advances. Files in these content repositories can be stored in various file formats. As the files age, older file formats can become outdated or obsolete. As a result, files stored in certain file formats may not be supported by modern programs and over time can become difficult or impossible to access.